Want
by clairiceislife
Summary: Rain goes to give a safety inspection of an underground lab called the Hive. But the hot blonde, head of security, waiting for her has other plans.


Alice/Rain **fan-fiction**

**So, I guess this is just a short fic really.  
>I had the idea and figured I'd put it down. This is my first AliceRain fanfiction.  
>Um I haven't read it through so there are probably spelling mistakes...<br>errrr reviews are appreciated.  
>I don't own anything... Annnnnnnnnnd that's about it :) enjoy :D<strong>

* * *

><p>Rain slouched in a chair opposite the reception. This place was crowded. It had been a while since she'd been anywhere outside of the training compound. She'd been sent out for inspection before but this was pointless. She had done this 3 times in the past year, all of which, she'd been dragged around by a weedy guy named Spence.<p>

The Hive was extremely impressive but Rain remained unconvinced. The fact they were underground, made her feel trapped and claustrophobic. _Fucking authorities_. They never got JD to inspect these heinous laboratories. Rain assumed it was because she was female. _Sexist pigs. _But she couldn't understand why someone of higher ranking couldn't do it. Computing systems weren't really Rain's thing. She preferred stuff involving military technology but Umbrella didn't cater to the field.

Suddenly, a door stung open and a tall blonde carrying a clipboard ran out. "Hey you're Rain, right?" she said, looking her up and down. "I will be taking you round today." Rain stood up and examined the woman opposite her. At least this one was hot.

"No Spence?" Rain smirked and chuckled to herself.

"It isn't Spence's shift so it looks like I get the job of taking you around…" The blonde threw the clipboard onto the counter of the reception before turning back to Rain. "I'm Alice by the way." Alice reached out her hand. Rain shook it and scratched the back of her head. "We should start our tour." Alice led Rain into out the reception.

Rain continued to follow Alice, not really paying attention until they stopped in a small room. Alice pulled herself onto the desk and lit a cigarette. "I thought you were suppose to be showing me round?" Alice threw a smoke at Rain and flicked her hair out her face.

"Well… I figured we'd… skip it." Alice bit her lip and checked out Rain.

Rain chuckled. "Are you fucking serious?" Rain giggled and inched closer to Alice. Alice stubbed out her cigarette and grabbed the back of Rain's neck to bring her closer. Rain's hands settled on Alice's hips and she looked up at her on the desk. Alice leant down and pressed her lips against her, wrapping her legs around her waist. "Jesus Christ."

"What?" Alice laughed and kept close to Rain.

"I would not have guessed this would be happening to me today."

"Well… I guess it did." Alice bit Rain's lower lip and began to grind on her body. "We should go to my place." Alice pulled off her lab-coat and pushed Rain's head harder against her.

"How far is it?" Rain husked, pulling away to breathe.

"Not far… but we have to catch a train." Alice grabbed Rain's hand and pulled her out the security office, pausing at the door to attack her lips. The two women giggled as they ran off around the facility. They reached an immense hall, looking almost like a warehouse but cleaner and tidier. Alice jerked behind one of the large crates and stopped to suck on Rain's mouth some more.

"It's endless with you isn't it." Rain explored the curves of Alice's body before Alice slipped away and started running off again. Rain followed, eager to touch Alice once more. She found her leant against a train, sitting lonely on the tracks.

"It's empty." Alice chewed her lip and dragged Rain inside, setting up the engine. Alice returned to the main body of the machine and let her arms encircle Rain. Rain however, took it upon herself to pin the blonde against the wall. Alice smiled and grabbed hold of one of Rain's wrists. She lowered it to her waist and then slotted it into her pants. She gasped as Rain worked her fingers inside of her and sucked her neck. Alice took in sharp breaths and relaxed into Rain's structure.

The train began to stop and Alice removed Rain's hand from her contents. "You can finish me later." She husked. She pushed Rain's head onto her and devoured her lips. Alice slipped her fingers between Rain's and she pulled her out the train. They were intoxicated in the lust and neither of them could stop their flirtatious giggles.

When reaching the entrance to the mansion, Spence was there to meet them as he was heading out for his shift. "Hey Alice… Rain?" Rain nodded, looked like he remembered her. "Well, don't show her round for too long Alice." Spence laughed to himself and left the two women alone.

"Upstairs?" Alice's hand fell to Rain's upper thigh and she smiled at her suggestively.

"Or I could just take you right here." Rain grabbed Alice, lifting her off the ground. She pinned her against the nearest window and ripped off a few buttons on her shirt. She licked Alice's chest and bit and the skin. Alice pulled out Rain's bobble and tangled her fingers in the dark mess. Rain ripped open more buttons and tore the shirt from Alice's body. Rain grabbed her breast and guided to her mouth as she licked its surface. Rain's fingers wandered to Alice's pants and forcefully pulled the button open.

"Not so fast." Alice jumped down off the ledge and gently began unfastening Rain's uniform. "Perhaps we should take this to the bedroom." She whispered, guiding Rain towards the staircase. With each step, Alice removed a button on Rain's Umbrella uniform and teased her lips.

Once entering the bedroom, Alice collapsed on the bed and turned to Rain. "Take it off." Rain, who was not into the whole erotic dancing scene, removed her uniform trying hard not to ruin it for herself but it seemed to be a success. "Leather underwear?" Alice smiled before signalling Rain to come closer. She then padded towards the edge of the bed, where she stripped Alice of her pants, exposing her legs. Rain climbed effortlessly upon Alice's body. She got to removing undergarments quickly, craving for Alice.

Her hands ran gently up and down her naked flesh, Rain's callused fingers, playing over her skin, feeling both rough and smooth at the same time. Her lips hungrily attacking Alice's as if they were trying to consume each other. Their tongues explored- teasing, tasting, dancing. She pulled Alice's slim athletic form tight against her own muscular body. Nothing mattered right now but Rain as they rolled around the oh-so-comfortable mattress. Both of them working their fingers inside one another. Their bodies intertwined, Rain's arm around her torso, Alice's legs wrapped around her waist. Alice moaned in utmost ecstasy as if for the first time in years. She felt something; that had been missed for so long. She never wanted it to end.


End file.
